dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthier (Lycropath)
"A silver tongued thief who travels the skies, he is quick of wit and an even quicker shot with a rifle." -'Description' Balthier is a hero and character representing Final Fantasy XII. In the original he snuck into the Royal Palace of Rabanastre in pursuit of treasure, he stumbles across both Vaan and Ashe, and joins the strange pair with his partner Fran in their travels. He was content to be a hired gun until he realizes the part that his father Dr. Cid has played in the Archadian Empire's expansion and personally sees to stopping his madness from spreading. Despite his cultured and dandy persona, Balthier is versed in many forms of military training from his history of service as an Archadian Judge. Attire Balthier's default costume is identical to his design in Final Fantasy XII, an embroidered golden and olive green vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, open-backed sandals. He wears two crossed, gold-buckled belts with two pouches attached to either side and a collection of brightly colored rings and bracelets on his left hand, and has a set of earrings in both ears. In EX Mode Balthier equips the Albederan Y, Volcano T and Shikari's Nagasa F. Balthier's first alternate outfit Godless Thief is based on his character design Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions . Where he dons a pair of large black leather gloves and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his belts and pouches are also different and larger in design and recolored white in this outfit and he wears a dark pair of socks under his shoes. Balthier's second alternate outfit, Spectacles is based on the model Balthier's design from a flashback cut from the original game, in this sostume he wears a white shirt with a high mandrin collar and a pair of half moon spectacles with his usual pants and open backed sandals. Balthier's third alternate outfit, Judicer's Plate is based on the model of Archadian Judges, wearing a suit of plate armor standard issue to officers of the Archades Military sans the helmet. His Manikin is gold and called the Idle Charlatan Battle Balthier is a Gunslinger, his bravery attacks are physical and can be chained easily into rapid combo strings by canceling ending animations of attacks into another one as long as he has enough ammunition. Balthier's magazine starts with 10 shots and can be reloaded with a special command at anytime, additionally if he fires an attack without enough shots he will reload instead. |} |} |} |} Equipment Balthier can equip Guns, Swords, Spears, Great Swords, Daggers, Bows, Helmets, Hats, Chestplates, Light Armor, Clothes, Shields and Gauntlets. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When Balthier is faced in battle during story mode, Speechless Fight plays as the default background music. Allusions *Balthier's EX Mode weapons are the strongest possible weapons of their type in the International Zodiac Job System version of Final Fantasy XII. *Balthier's exclusive guns Rigel and Polaris are only available in Revenant Wings while Strahl is the name of his prized airship. * The Sandalwood Chops are a Key Item in Final Fantasy XII that are used to show of the holder's status among the gentry of Archades. *Many of Balthier's attacks are named after abilites he uses in Revenant Wings. *Balthier's HP Attacks are all named after ammunition used for guns in Final Fantasy XII. Category:Square Characters